The Data Management, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Gore (Core D) is an integral part of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine (Penn) Morris K. Udall Parkinson's Disease Research Center of Excellence (Udall Center). The goal of Core D in this competing renewal application for continued funding of the Penn Udall Center by the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) is to support the data management, statistical, bioinformatics, database, and related computational needs of Penn Udall Center investigators. The services provided by Core D include: (a) support for data form/questionnaire design and development, database development and management, data entry, database audit trail, database security, database backup, and stringent data quality control procedures, (b) computing and programming support for all Penn Udall Center activities, including implementation and integration of hardware and software upgrades necessary for data management and research, routine and archival off-site backup of computing systems central to the Center, (c) biostatistical support for all study aspects from inception to publication, including development of study design, performing sample size and power calculations, randomization schemes, and performing analyses of the Center data, (d) bioinformatics support for large complex data set, (e) maintaining and curating the Penn Udall website, (f) promoting an effective working relationship including data sharing between the Penn Udall Center and the PD data organizing center designated by NIH. Thus, Core D plays an important and significant role that is critical to the progress of research and the conduct of studies in the Penn Udall Center, and it will foster collaborative interactions between the Penn Udall Center and other Udall Centers.